


Blind Spot

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Cara supposed she’d had weirder requests from her sexual partners in the past.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Blind Spot

  
“Just for my own notes: There any other body-parts your creed forbids you to show to another living being?”  
  
As it happens, the answer is no.  
  
He still makes her wear the blindfold, though.  
  
“You know,” Cara says as her fingers fall to brush and tease between her legs, “I get that it’s a whole way of life for you, but it really does have to be such a pain in the ass that you can never take that armor off.”  
  
“I can take it off,” the Mandalorian remarks easily, deliberately misinterpreting her in that way he seems to _love_ doing. “Just not around others.”  
  
“And since I consist of about fifty percent of your living friendships, I assume your less-than-active social life allows you to take the armor off fairly regularly?”  
  
“Correct.” A beat. “Fifty percent?”  
  
“Fifty for me, forty for Greef, and ten for the munchkin.”  
  
“Fifty for you, huh?”  
  
“What, does Greef get naked and jerk off in front of you?” She punctuates this point by turning towards the sound of his voice, pushing out her chest a little; she’s still wearing a bra, but Cara’s kind of hoping that she’ll be able to get the Mandalorian to take it off for her at some point.  
  
“No, no he does not.”  
  
“Good.” She pushes a finger into herself, hoping to tempt him into coming closer. He _can’t_ be getting a lot of regular sexual attention, not with the raging paranoia or the stipulations about when and where his helmet can come off. How long is he going to put off touching her?  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” He asks, still clearly a few feet away.  
  
Cara sniffs, rolls her eyes exaggeratedly- and then remembers that he can’t see them. “Sure, I suppose. Not gonna lie, the last couple of years on my own I’ve kinda gotten _used_ to the feeling of my own hand, so maybe not the most exciting experience of my life.”  
  
“Not even with the blindfold?”  
  
“Not even with the blindfold. Not even with you watching like some creeper at my window.”  
  
She might be imagining things, but it almost sounded like the Mandalorian had _laughed_ at that. “Well, maybe I should leave then.”  
  
“You do that,” Cara taunts, digging another finger into herself and huffing a louder-than-necessary sigh at the feeling. “I’ll just be here, looking after myself. And you can pretend that having a boner in that armor is super comfortable and not at all ready to cut circulation off to the wrong parts.”  
  
“It’s pretty roomy, actually.”  
  
“So you have a small dick- promising.”  
  
“However you like to interpret it.”  
  
“I mean, you’re welcome to come over here and prove me _wrong_ ,” Cara says, putting a little groan into ‘wrong’ as she crooks her fingers just the right way.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
Cara rolls her eyes again. _He’s going to make such a meal of this._  
  
She keeps herself busy for a while, fucking herself with her fingers and occasionally slipping one hand under her bra. The better a show she gives, the more likely the Mandalorian is to finally snap and come fuck her into the cot the way she’s been hoping for him to for a while now. It’s not often she finds someone who can compete with her physically without being put off by it; he’s also one of a very small number of sexual prospects she’s met in the Outer Rim that hasn’t ended up creeping her out.  
  
Eventually, Cara sighs and removes her fingers, crossing her arms. “Okay, so, do you plan on joining in the fun at some point, or what?”  
  
“I don’t know- am I?”  
  
Surprise jolts her: The voice she hears is unfiltered by a helmet’s modulator; the Mandalorian’s head is uncovered. His voice isn’t radically different, just lacks that mechanical quality, and Cara is grateful because she’s not too proud to admit that his voice with the helmet on is positively fuckable.  
  
It’s also coming from right next to her.  
  
Cara lifts a searching hand and finds flesh, his chest, abdomen, stomach, pelvis, and-  
  
“Oh- hel _-lo_. Well, I’m not too proud to admit when I’m wrong.”  
  
“That’s nice.” The Mandalorian climbs onto the cot, kneeling above her; she can feel his knees brushing her upper thighs, tickling and burning at the same time.  
  
Oh, to get everything she’s been hoping for.  
  
“How much fucking _effort_ did you put into getting undressed so quickly and quietly that I didn’t hear?” Cara almost squawks, a little unsettled that she’d taken _no_ notice of it: After all, the man was covered in _beskar_ armor; it had to make a sound when it touched the metal ground or counters of the Razor Crest.  
  
“Enough to be worth it,” he responds before pressing his lips to hers, body brushing tantalizingly against Cara’s as they kiss. She grinds her hips up into his and growls in frustration when his knee presses into her hip, pins her in place. Cara responds by digging her nails into his shoulders and pulling him in closer. After another moment or two she tries to buck him off again, and the Mandalorian’s knee presses harder. “It’ll be so much easier to do what I have planned if you stay on your back.”  
  
Cara’s eyebrows raise- she hopes he can see _that_ , at least. “Oh? And what is it that you have planned, exactly?”  
  
“You won’t find out if you flip me.”  
  
“I will refrain, then: For the next three minutes, anyway. You’ve made me wait long enough, Mando.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
Damn, but he _does_ pride himself on being an enigmatic bastard, doesn’t he? Cara kind of wishes that she could repay the favor, but honestly, it’s just not her style: She doesn’t have the kind of patience it takes to string him along the way he has her tonight. Well, maybe with time she’ll be able to _squeeze_ something out of him that he’s not expecting to give her.  
  
The Mandalorian hesitates just long enough that Cara begins to think that he’s playing with her again- and then, all at once, his mouth is on her.  
  
Cara’s back arches, fingers rushing to clutch and curl into his hair; it’s short but just long enough to be grabbed, and she tries to add it to the dim picture of the Mandalorian that she has in her mind from what little she’s seen of his skin and body under the armor.  
  
But then, maybe there are better times to be working on that.  
  
Like, when he’s not eating her out.  
  
“ _Fuck_.”  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” He asks her again, obviously expecting a new answer this time. His lips tickle the insiders of her thighs as he speaks, and Cara’s eyes roll back into her head as she pushes her hips out towards him. “Huh: Guess I can take that as a yes. Better than your hand, right?”  
  
Cara nods frantically, chest heaving.  
  
He puts his mouth on her again, making Cara gasp and cry and shake and-  
  
“Stop!”  
  
Above her, the Mandalorian freezes.  
  
“The blindfold’s loose: Tighten it before you do anything else.”  
  
He does. “Thank you,” he murmurs against her cheek.  
  
“I’ll see your face someday,” Cara sighs. “Just not until you choose to show it to me.”  
  
There’s a weighty pause. “You realize that that will only ever happen if you marry me?”  
  
“Fuck, Mando, if you’re this good at giving head I’ll fuckin’ marry you _tonight_.”  
  
There’s a huff of air, a quiet chuckle against her neck. “If you still feel the same way when we’re not halfway through sex, you let me know.”  
  
“You better believe I will.”  
  
-End


End file.
